Happy Yūri
by IzWrites
Summary: It was all Yūri's fault, in fact. Yūri shouldn't have invited him to Russia if he was going to fuck with his fiance right at his face every night. By the end of the week, Phichit almost thought that Yūri was actively trying to tempt him. But then again, Phichit thought, Yūri would never do something like that, right? *Viktor/Yūri plus Phichit* *Smut/Lemon* *Voyeurism*


**Disclaimer** : All to MAPPA.

English is not my first language~

tbh Viktor's actual apartment settings were not really take into account at the moment of writing this because I'm an idiot so... just... idk man. Maybe they live somewhere else, lol. Anyway, I'm sorry for any confusion regarding that. ^.^

* * *

 **Happy Yūri**

* * *

Phichit knew that doing what he was doing was wrong. Utterly filthy. Disgusting, you could say. One thing was liking what he liked; another completely different was spying on his friend like this. What kind of person was he? How could he even dare? Doing that was against everything he stand up at as a man.

But at the same time, that rush he felt under his skin when he heard his best friend getting fucked by his fiance was breathtaking.

It was all Yūri's fault, in fact. Yūri shouldn't have invited him to Russia if he was going to fuck with his fiance right at his face every night. They always did it with the door open, or worse, they did it right in the living room. Like right then. Phichit discovered he could watch them from the guest room without being really noticed. The first night it was only audio, that time... Phichit might or might not have left his door open by "mistake" and peak through it.

He was supposed to be sleeping right now, but they were loud, and what were they even thinking? Didn't they have any shame? By the end of the week, Phichit almost thought that Yūri was actively trying to tempt him.

However... They never really talked about sex back in Detroit. Not because Phichit didn't try, dear god, Phichit tried so hard, but Yūri was the most oblivious idiot on the universe and he never picked any hints. Phichit even tried to get in his pants with the old "let's watch a porno together" trick, but Yūri declined his offer, stuttering, with a beautiful blush on his face.

There was something though... Phichit did remember telling him that his favorite kind of porn was someone spying on a couple. But then again, he thought, Yūri would never do something like that, right? Luring him like that was so unlike Yūri that Phichit knew he was just fantasizing an impossible.

And then there was Viktor. Yūri's _fiance._ They were in a happy, healthy and wonderful relationship; and Phichit was truly and genuinely happy for them, even if jealousy ate him alive. Knowing Yūri, he wouldn't have sex with Viktor only to trick on an crush. Heck, did Yūri even had a sex before Viktor? He never really saw him dating with anyone, though he knew for a fact he was bisexual. Viktor was not only his fiance, he was also his first boyfriend and that was such an important thing about their relationship. Phichit could never even dare to mess up with that. He just had to calm down, stop dreaming about Yūri, and just... enjoy the show while it lasted.

Not watching them at all was a better option, but he wasn't that strong-willed.

He swallowed, trying to bury down his unrequited crush, and with that, he knelt on the floor to peak on the door.

He admired how Viktor sat on Yūri's legs, their chest pressed together, kissing open-mouthed. Yūri acted like if he hadn't touched Viktor in months, hands travelling everywhere he could reach. Viktor returned him the kiss with roughness, making his way into Yūri's mouth with his tongue, grinding his groin on top of Yūri's.

 _Fuck, Viktor is hot._

He always admired Viktor. The pain of hearing Yūri talk about another man was lessened just because he admired the man too. But his admiration, unlike Yūri's, was never really physical. Yes, the five times world champion was an attractive man, but he wasn't really Phichit's type. But right now he...

He looked so good. Viktor was completely in love of Yūri, and it showed, in the way all his moves were so kind and gentle, like the only thing in the entire world worth of his time was pleasing Katsuki Yūri. And Yūri, the way he received all that love without flinching, delighted in having Viktor Nikiforov completely surrendered on his legs, like if it was the most natural thing to happen. Shit, they looked so good together, the way moved against each other in sync, as if they were dancing a carefully crafted choreography.

Phichit whimpered when Viktor bit on Yūri's neck, the sound was unheard because Yūri moaned too. He still hide. Ugh, they were going to discover him if he didn't calm down. He remained quiet, nervous of being caught watching, but there were still moans filling the room. He covered his mouth, sighing.

He did reconsider his options again, really. He was going to be around for three more days before going back to Thailand. It would be better if he just forgot all this, stopped spying on his friend's business and just, kept on check the burning curiosity that pumped through his very being every time Yūri and Viktor's moans flooded his room.

And who cared if he loved Yūri and the thought of him having sex with Viktor made him feel terrible jealous but also terrible turned on? So what if he liked watching people? What about all that? He should stop, that was the best thing he could do then, because at that rate they were going to catch him. He was going to hurt himself, and Yūri, and their relationship.

"Hmmh, _Vitya._ "

A wet pop sound broke the air, and Viktor breathed, "I love when you call me like that, please, again."

"My Vitya~"

 _On a second thought..._

He sighed mentally, and he hated himself for looking again. What even was Vitya? A nickname? It was _cute_. Cute, because they were a couple, an _engaged_ couple, and they could be cute with each other. Nicknames were also intimate, just as this moment. Moment that he _shouldn't_ be watching. But all guilt vanished when he watched Viktor sucking Yūri's cock like a pro.

 _Goddammit._

Yūri was sitting on the couch and Viktor was on his knees, and from where Phichit was he had a good diagonal view of Yūri's pleased face, his eyebrows furrowed in pleasure. He hide again, scared to been seen, but then he thought that Yūri was probably too busy to look at any other thing that wasn't Viktor. He wanted to find a better excuse, and the way his own cock twitched at Yūri's groans was as good as any. He breathed in, peaking again, biting his lips harshly at Viktor's head going up and down Yūri; Yūri's hands tangled in his silver hair, guiding him.

Yūri seemed so innocent and yet he was making the very same Viktor Nikiforov to lay on his knees and suck his cock, what a legend.

"You like that, don't you? You love to suck my cock, hmp, Vitya! Yes, you're such a good boy, yes, keep sucking like, ah, keep sucking like that."

 _Fuck, Katsuki Yūri, who even are you?_ Phichit trembled, unable to hold himself anymore, and he moved his shaking hand toward his dick touching himself over the clothes, groaning. It was particularly loud, because he was sensitive for the wait.

 _Shit._

Phichit bit his tongue, but nothing happened; they didn't seem to realize, they were even going faster. Viktor was taking Yūri in his mouth desperately and Yūri's grip on his hair looked almost painful. Viktor was not sucking on him anymore, Yūri was forcibly fucking himself on Viktor's mouth, and Viktor looked completely willing to let him do that. Phichit breathed, licking his lips, taking his cock out of his leggings and stroking it fast, the fear of getting caught just turning him on more. His finger toes curled in pleasure, it felt so good to touch himself like this, with that view.

He thought how good would it be to just come in and fight Viktor for a chance to suck Yūri too. His mouth watered just by imagining, he wanted Yūri to treat him the exact same way Viktor was being treated. It was poignant, how much he wanted to feel his hands on him, touching him, making him squirm in pleasure.

Yūri pulled Viktor off his cock, his grip on his hair tight. Viktor was gasping for air, saliva falling through his chin, surprised.

"Do you want it in your mouth?"

Viktor nodded desperately, his hands clutching at Yūri's shirt, trying to fight against Yūri's grip.

"Answer me," Yūri commanded, teasing Viktor's lips with the head of his cock.

Viktor hissed, and then he said, roughly, "Yes. Please."

That was the answer that Yūri wanted, because he smiled, ruthlessly fucking his dick with Viktor's mouth, holding his head still when he came so he could swallow everything.

 _I hate him so much,_ Phichit thought, closing his eyes at the pleasure wave of his own orgasm. _And I hate Viktor too, how can he just drink it like that._

He wanted to take a picture right then. Yūri looked so good with his disheveled hair and his flushed cheeks and his sparkling eyes looking right at his direction-

 _FUCK._

Phichit closed and locked the door, letting his body fall to the floor, covering his face with his arm.

 _They caught me, they caught me, they caught me._

He knew this was going to happen. Why did he had to watch? What would he even say to Yūri? Dear god. He was going to die. He kicked the air with his feet, groaning in despair.

 _I won't get out of this bedroom ever._

There was entire silence in the apartment, until some steps made their way to his room, and he whimpered.

"I think it's time we tell him the truth."

"Shh, Viktor."

Phichit's cheek reddening at hearing them talk. Just one thing was going through his mind in that moment. _Why? Can't they just pretend it never happened?_

He breathed in and out, once, twice, thrice, and he was still not calm. He was not going to get out, decided. Whatever Yūri wanted to say, he could say it through the door without troubles. Phichit Chulanont was not getting out of there. Never.

"Phichit, can we talk?" Yūri sounded desperate, which he didn't deserve at all, not after being so confident before.

Phichit sighed, because he really couldn't say no to Yūri, and told them to wait a minute. He needed to clean himself before talking with them. He couldn't go out all dirty, he was embarrassed enough for a life-time.

When he got out of the room, Viktor and Yūri were talking in whispers, sitting in the same place they were having sex before. Phichit's cheeks burned, unsure of how to feel about that. He sat in a chair, as far from them as he could. He didn't, couldn't, look at any of them in the eyes.

"Phichit... I... You see... What I mean is that... Ugh!" Yūri shrieked, hiding his face in his hands. "I don't know what I was thinking."

"I told you it wasn't going to work that way."

"Yes, you said that but I didn't want to-" Yūri cut himself with a sigh, and moved toward Phichit, holding him by his shoulders. He had no other option than to look at Yūri's eyes, Phichit's face contorted in shame.

Yūri opened his mouth and closed it again. He did that a couple of times, and then he looked at the ceiling, searching the right words to convey his feelings. Phichit was dying in despair. If Yūri wanted to say something he should just do it, the waiting was torture for him. What was he going to say? Was he embarrassed? Probably. Was he going to end their friendship?! Phichit wanted to think it wasn't that bad, that it could be solved with some jokes and the silent agreement of never speaking about this again, but Yūri was unpredictable sometimes. He was still sure Yūri was not going to do something that abrasive with him. Yūri did like him, at least as a friend, and he had to remember that.

Even if he wanted more than a friendship since the beginning.

"He wanted you to join," Viktor said, as a matter-of-fact.

Phichit breathed out, not realizing before he was holding his breath.

 _What?! No way!_

He closed his eyes, not really thinking for a few seconds. Viktor and Yūri were unsure of how he was going to react, but Phichit just smiled and hugged Yūri by his waist.

"You idiot! Why you torture me like this? What is wrong with you?!" he said, cracking a giggle, "You could've told me something."

Yūri didn't know what to do for a moment, but he laughed too, returning the hug, placing his chin on top of Phichit's head.

"I told you this was going to happen," Viktor sneered.

"I just thought it was... more fun this way," Yūri separated from the hug a little, to look at Viktor's direction.

"Yeah, but you _confuse_ people when you don't speak _clearly_ at them."

"Like you're the one to talk."

They both looked at each other, smirking. Phichit leaned in Yūri's chest, closing his eyes again, smelling soap and sweat on him, and something else that he could only describe as home.

The teasing between Viktor and Yūri was cute. It was again, another show of intimacy between a couple. The teasing was charged with history, about past fights and reconciliations, about things they've lived and survived in their relationship together. And it was fine, really, Phichit knew Yūri and Viktor were probably trying to experiment.

Phichit didn't have his hope up. He knew that they wanted to do sexy things with someone else, and what better option than him? Yūri had intimacy issues, he didn't trust quickly on other people. With him, the trust was already there, they could all spend a good time together if feelings weren't in the way. Yūri probably didn't know about his feelings, about his long-time crush.

Phichit was going to hurt himself if he accepted the offer. He should decline, not let himself rejoice on Yūri's love that weakly, because it was not meant to last.

"So... you guys are trying to spice things up? Isn't it too early for their relationship to be like this?" he joked.

 _Stop talking, just say no._

"Yūri, you know I'm not that experienced," he whined, jokingly. "But I guess I could have some fun with you guys, until I go back to Thailand."

 _Great. Dig your own grave. How are you even going to recover from the heart-break when you leave. Agh._

Phichit smiled at Yūri but Yūri was confused, looking at Phichit with his mouth opened. He shook his head, and it looked again like he was trying to find better words to explain something.

Viktor sighed.

"He actually likes you a lot and wants to try something with you," he said, smiling with his eyes closed.

"Viktor!"

Phichit chest tightened and he let go of Yūri, not knowing what to think.

He knew he was stupid enough to try this, because he loved Yūri. And yet.. Phichit didn't want to get in the middle of them. No matter how much he wanted Yūri, Yūri had Viktor. He couldn't do this to Viktor, not after everything he's done for Yūri. Viktor had supported Yūri so much that year, it was because of him he found the strength to win silver, it was because of him that Yūri had been happier than he ever was before.

"And what about Viktor?"

Viktor opened his eyes in surprise, and then he smiled fondly to Yūri.

"Aw, I see why you like him. He's cute."

Phichit blush deepened, locking his eyes in the floor in shame.

Yūri turned around and walked away, closing himself in the bathroom. Viktor muffled something like "Very mature," but there was fondness in his voice, and Phichit felt enchanted by that. He was terribly nervous too; being around Viktor without Yūri was something new to him. He wished he could hide with Yūri, but then he glanced up and Viktor was smiling at him, fondly. He looked away, and looked back, and he couldn't look away again, Viktor's charming smile calming him.

They smiled at each other, with an understanding only people who loved the same person could share.

He sighed, finally felt at ease enough to ask, as calmly as he could, "And what do you want, Viktor?"

Viktor closed his eyes and hummed."Yūri's happiness, of course! If he wants to try something with you, I have nothing to say against it!"

And Phichit didn't find it fake, even though Viktor didn't seem like he was that happy to share. And Phichit smiled, because he didn't like to share neither. But they could work on that.

For Yūri, and for themselves.

Phichit nodded, and Viktor smiled back. After a few seconds though, those innocent smiles turned into smirks, and they were looking at the door of the bathroom. They nodded at each other, this time, with mischief in their eyes. They stood up and leaned against the wall next the door.

"Yūri, get out of there," Phichit said, knocking the door.

"Yūri! Don't be ridiculous," Viktor added, trying to not laugh at him.

"Nope, I'm not getting out of here ever," Yuri screamed, staring at the door, unsure if it was the right time to come in, "You guys seem to be getting along and that's bad news."

"Isn't it better if your fiance and your..." Phichit stopped, unsure of how to address himself. Lover?

Yūri sighed audibly enough to be heard outside, and then he finally opened the room. He almost looked shy when he whispered, "Boyfriend."

"You let your fiance hook you up with your boyfriend, Yūri, don't you have any shame?" Phichit said, attempting to sound serious, throwing himself at Yūri's neck to hang on him.

Viktor hide a laugh against a fist. "I really really like him," he said, hovering both of them in a hug.

"This was a terrible idea," Yūri muffled, in a fake defeated tone, wearing the biggest smile ever seen by the world on his lips.

Phichit felt warm and insecure and scared and happy. Even though he was almost sure that Yūri was going to toss him aside sooner or later. Whether it was because the future marriage or because Yūri simply wouldn't like him anymore. It was meant to happen, he knew it.

But then, he thought about Yūri's smile and Viktor's words and he decided to give it a try. Because he loved Yūri too much and he also wanted his happiness.

Phichit was not sure if he was doing something wrong or not, but it didn't feel wrong, and if Yūri and Viktor were fine with it, then it couldn't be that bad.

* * *

.

* * *

A/n: And like, if I were an efficient writer, I would like to explore deeper on this relationship in its hardships. It would be interesting. But I'm not, lmao, so you have this.

I think both Yūri and Phichit are pretty OoC, but... If I have to be honest guys, this was just me wanting to do porn and *something* getting out of control. This wasn't supposed to have plot, this is why it feels so rushed. What are all this feelings doing here? I don't even have a clue. Ugh, I just really wanted to write about this three because I have Feelings about them, but I went overboard. I hope that, in the future, I can write something better and more IC.

As always, know that you can comment me whatever, I like to read opinions! And my tumblr is theawesomefanatic, if you want to step by, I welcome any kind of asks.


End file.
